El matrimonio de al lado
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Cuando Santana López decide dar un paso más en su trabajo, intentar mantener su rango de mejor inventora, nunca le resultó tan fácil tras pedirle ayuda a sus vecinas: el matrimonio de al lado (G!P Quinn)


Verla atravesar cada día no era sorpresa ya. Lo raro, era que ni siquiera tocaba el timbre o golpeaba, mucho menos se anunciaba en un despreocupado grito como solía hacerlo antes.

Rachel Berry observó cómo Santana López avanzaba por su largo y gran living antes de detenerse frente a ella, con papel en mano y su traje de empresaria con el que le gustaba alardear frente al resto de los vecinos.

Ella detuvo la aspiradora y se quitó algo de sudor de la frente para dedicarle su atención:

— **Buenas tardes, Santana ¿cómo estás hoy?** —

— **¡Pésima!** —contestó alzando ligeramente los brazos y la dueña de casa fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas: todos los días era igual para Santana — **Bueno, a decir verdad…lo estaba** —añadió de manera sugestiva y ella entrecerró los ojos. Conocía cada gesto de la mujer latina porque vivía junto a su casa desde hacía trece años y, aquel que cambiaba radicalmente como el de hace un momento, la anticipaba a que alguna estupidez saldría de su boca luego de haberse disparado en su cerebro — **¿cómo estuvo tu día hoy?** —

— **¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo? No he hecho otra cosa que limpiar los desordenes de mi familia porque al parecer mis vacaciones se basan en eso** —

— **Oh, lamento escuchar eso ¿No crees que Aubrey ya puede independizarse y vivir en un departamento?** —

— **Tiene 13. De hecho, los cumplió el mes pasado y tú le regalaste el pastel** —su vecina enarcó las cejas y la miró pensativa—

— **¿Lo hice? Como sea… ¿y qué me dices de Alexander? Ya podría ir lavando sus calcetines al menos** —

— **Tiene 7. Santana, Brittany te matará si estuviste drogándote en vez de ir a trabajar** —

— **Calla, enano de jardín endemoniado. Solo estoy dándote opciones para que no trabajes tanto ¿Cuál es la excusa que le darás a Sophie eh?** —Rachel se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos — **y que tenga un año no es respuesta** —

— **Ah, entonces no lo sé** —ironizó — **¿quizá sea que tiene seis meses de nacida y ni siquiera sabe pararse? Después de todo, Santana ¿a ti quién te pidió consejos? Ni siquiera me has dicho qué haces aquí** —

— **Bueno ¡disculpa!** —dramatizó y apenas le bastaron otros segundos para desear que volviera a pasar por la puerta. Pero para marcharse — **estaba diciéndote que tuve un pésimo día ¿y sabes por qué?** —Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a balbucear cuando ya estaba contestándose sola — **porque mi jefe quiere que invente un nuevo producto para el lunes ¿a ti te parece lógico eso? ¡Claro que no!**

— **A eso te dedicas, Santana. Eres la empleada en una empresa…** —

— **Presidenta, Berry** —la corrigió hundiéndole repetidas veces el dedo en su hombro — **Presidenta de Recursos Humanos, que no se te olvide** —

— **Sí, está bien, lo siento. Y como presidenta, es normal que tu jefe te pida eso. Por algo ocupas ese cargo. Creaste tres aromas distintos en tan solo cinco días y haz logrado desplazar a Carolina Herrera de su primer puesto** —la halagó con algo de diversión y su amiga se sacudió el saco, alardeando su inteligencia en un simple acto — **¿qué es lo difícil ahora?** —

— **Lo difícil es que…dice que quiere algo totalmente nuevo. De alguna manera todos los perfumes tienen algo en común y este…este debe ser inigualable. Único. Que cuando la gente lo huela…que cuando la gente lo huela le explote la cabeza o algún órgano ¿entiendes?** —

— **Estás loca ¿ahora eres asesina?** —Santana le dió un suave golpe en el brazo —

— **Es una manera de decir ¿Qué no estabas de vacaciones? Haz traído el drama de tu teatro aquí** —

— **Es mi casa y traigo lo que se me da la gana. La que está llevando problemas a una casa ajena eres tú** —

— **¡Oh, lo lamento por necesitar un consejo de amiga y arrastrarme por eso! ¡Lo lamento!** —Vociferó exagerada y Rachel realizó un gesto como solo lo hacía cada noche, cuando entraba al baño de su cuarto y el desorden de su esposa la exasperaba — **¿vas a ayudarme?** —le imploró tomando sus manos cual cachorro desesperado y ella sacudió la cabeza vencida, antes de reír y romper el contacto —

— **No sé nada de tu trabajo ¿cómo demonios se inventa un perfume?** —

— **Ay, por favor Berry, sé que no sabes nada y no es esa la ayuda que vine a pedirte** —

— **¿Entonces?** —la latina curvó media sonrisa y se acercó hasta invadirle el espacio personal. Ella midió la distancia y las expresiones de su vecina: definitivamente ahora iba a soltar una idea más que demente. Si es que a las ideas se las podía catalogar como dementes —

— **Necesito presentar el físico del boceto que armé para este mismo lunes y si hoy es viernes, bueno…solo tengo dos días. Brittany está fuera de la ciudad, en casa de su madre porque tuvo un accidente y debieron cortarle una pierna o algo así, nada importante…y créeme que eres mi última opción. Bueno, son mi última opción** —

— **¿Quieres explicarte?** —cuestionó sin entender y Santana retiró un catálogo de su bolsillo trasero, antes de colocarse frente a su cara — **No como papeles aún, quita** —

— **Con mis compañeros asignados pensamos en una idea renovadora, algo que la empresa jamás haya idealizado ni mucho menos creado. Si hay algo en el que el marketing jamás de ser marketing y aumenta las ventas es…bueno, tú debes saberlo** —agregó por lo bajo y recordando una de las veces que se coló a la casa y descubrió al matrimonio inundado de sudor, entre gritos y teniendo sexo descontrolado sobre la mesa — **es en los asuntos románticos. Bueno, románticamente eróticos** —

— **¿Y luego de trabajar quince años en esa empresa lo entiendes?** —

— **Cierra la boca y presta atención. Nadie nos gana con Britt en ese aspecto pero…ustedes tienen tres hijos. Revoltosos, mal educados, la adolescente odia el Instituto y está desarrollándose muy bien pero tres hijos al fin y eso es porque les gusta el sexo y no saben qué demonios es un condón** —

— **Tú sabes que si Quinn se entera de lo que acabas de decir te pateará el trasero y te molerá a golpes ¿cierto?** —

— **¿Quinn? ¡Cierto! Tu esposa, sí. Las necesito a ambas. Aquí tengo una muestra del nuevo perfume** —le informó al quitar una diminuta botella del interior de su saco y entregándosela — **pero agarra mujer que no es veneno. Los del laboratorio me dijeron que apenas se debe rociar alguna parte del cuerpo porque el líquido con el que está compuesto liberará la endorfina ¿me sigues?** —

— **Ajá** —

— **Entonces…una presidenta no puede solo subir a un estrado y dar un discurso sin siquiera armarlo ¿verdad?** —Rachel la estudió de arriba abajo, preguntándose que escondía la sonrisa nerviosa de su vecina y asintió, tras su comprender su aclaración — **toda presentación oficial debe tener un borrador antes, una especie de ensayo** —

— **Si maravilloso pero al grano, Santana** —

— **Necesito que sean ese ensayo** —le soltó sin espera y ella pestañeó _"¿Sean?"_ ¿Su amiga hablaba de ser una especie de rata de laboratorio? ¿Ella y su familia? Definitivamente se lo contaría a su esposa para que la golpeara tan fuerte que nunca más se le crearía semejante idea ridícula. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Santana la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con la misma intensidad que continuó hablando — **en vez de tus colonias baratas que tan tacañamente te compras, usa mi perfume súper extra y grandiosamente costoso y seduces a Quinn ¿qué dices? Y por supuesto luego necesito los resultados** —

— **Por empezar, no son baratas, solo intento ahorrar para la universidad de mis hijos** —

— **Por favor, esa niñita rebelde que llaman hija mayor se tardará la mitad de su vida en acabar el Instituto y lo quemará luego de recibir su diploma. Despierta, Rachel no le gusta estudiar. El niñito ese, la copia de Quinn ama el fútbol ¿para que gastar en universidad si ganará millones cuando un buen club lo acepte? Y Sophie…bueno esa es muy pequeña pero algo hará también** —

— **Y segundo** —la ignoró ella quitándole una mano a la vez con total lentitud — **no necesito seducir a mi propia esposa. Llevamos veinte años casadas felizmente y…** —

— **Sí, que encantador Berry, bueno ¿lo harás? Es decir, ya que no necesitas usar tus…dotes** —masculló poco convincente y recorriéndola sin pudor con la mirada — **todo será más fácil** —

— **¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No deberías probarlo en una pareja que tiene la pasión apagada?** —

— **No, Berry, no. Nuestros productos no son para perdedores ni gente que no pueda adquirirlos. El dinero es poder y el poder es deseo, manipulación…es sexo salvaje. Por dios ¿acaso ustedes siempre usan la misma posición?** —

— **Para tu información, concebimos a Sophie luego de cuatro horas de sexo. Quinn me tomó por detrás y me jaló el cabello durante toda la noche ¿acaso tú puedes hacerle eso a Brittany?** —cuando su amiga cerró la boca anonadada, ella sonrió victoriosa y alzó su mentón — **debimos botar esas sábanas, no sé si te ha pasado alguna vez** —

— **Bueno** —masculló la latina luego de unos segundos — **si…si van a hacerme ese favor, se los agradecería mucho** —agregó en un balbuceo casi en despedida, antes de girar y caminar a la puerta — **Oh y Rachel… ¿tienes una cámara de video?** —

— **¿Necesitas una? No sé donde estará ahora pero puedo buscarla y luego te la enviaré con Alex** —

— **No, no es para mí** —le aclaró negando y abriendo para mirarla desde el otro lado — **si ustedes serán la prueba, tiene que haber una manera de comprobarlo. Recuerda que debo presentarlo el lunes** —se despidió finalmente al cerrar y ella entrecerró los ojos ¿Estaba Santana proponiéndole lo que creía estaba pensando?

Sin pensar las posibles respuestas, se quitó el delantal y arrojó la aspiradora a un lado, antes de correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

— **¡Mamá! ¡Llegamos!** —escuchó Quinn el grito de su hijo tras ocupar su casa juntos y apretó los dientes, para evitar soltarle un sermón sobre el volumen de su voz — **¡Mamá!** —

— **Por dios Alex, debe estar con Sophie en el cuarto, para de gritar** —

— **Lo siento ¡Mamá!** —insistió el niño y ella lo jaló por la remera, cuando intentó correr al segundo piso seguramente en busca de Rachel — **¡Auch!** —

— **Sabes que no puedes subir así, quítate esos zapatos en el lavadero o tu madre me matará** —

— **Tacones de fútbol, mamá ¡Son tacones de fútbol!** —le recordó arrastrando sus pies y ella sacudió sus manos alrededor de su cabeza: Alexander podía ser idéntico a ella pero tenía la personalidad de su esposa y cuando quería, se ponía más insoportable que de costumbre —

Quinn arrojó las llaves de su coche en la mesa ratona y se echó de espalda al sillón, agradeciendo que fuera viernes al fin y sus responsabilidades semanales acababan por dos días.

No solía quejarse y, por el contrario, era la que madrugaba y se encargaba de hacerles el desayuno a sus dos hijos mayores para llevarlos al colegio después. Pero siempre contaba con la ayuda de Rachel hasta en lo más mínimo, desde anudar la corbata en el uniforme de Aubrey hasta acordonar los zapatos de Alex.

Sin embargo, su esposa trasnochaba por Sophie cuando despertaba, la alimentaba y aprovechaba sus horas en el trabajo para dedicarse a la casa y a la pequeña de seis meses por lo que, congeniar la ayuda que antes le brindaba, ya no era posible y durante la noche era cuando todo se calmaba, siendo así el momento que deseaba mientras estaba en su oficina y disfrutaba ahora allí recostada, incluso con su traje que aún no se quitaba.

— **Hola, mamá** —oyó a su hija acercarse y sonrió, cuando recibió un beso en su frente y el ambiente familiar comenzaba a percibirse — **¿cómo te fue hoy?** —Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró, notando la ropa que portaba y el gesto impaciente por pedirle lo obvio —

— **Necesitas dinero** —

— **No mucho, solo iré a una pijamada en lo de Kim. Britt no está en casa y Santana…bueno, sabes que con un vaso de vino cae profundamente dormida temprano** —

— **¿Y entonces para qué quieres dinero? Solo estarán dentro de la casa** —

— **Pero mamá, así solo sería aburrido. Saldremos a comprar para cenar y luego por unas golosinas ¿qué clase de pijamada sería si solo fuéramos a dormir?** —la rubia rodó los ojos ¿Qué acaso no se llamaba pijamada exactamente por eso? — **Y Santana es una tacaña asique Kim solo tiene algo que le dejó Brittany** —

— **Está bien** —cedió hurgando en su bolsillo para quitar la billetera — **¿el dinero que te da tu madre cada domingo? ¿Qué no puedes usar de allí?** —

— **Eso es para la universidad** —respondió sin verla y estirando su brazo. Quinn le dejó unos billetes y, tras recibir un enérgico _gracias,_ la puerta de su casa se abrió y cerró con el mismo estado —

— **¡Mamá!** —Quinn apretó sus piernas, cuando su hijo se lanzó sobre ella y accidentalmente el talón dió en sus genitales. Pero estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera pudo reclamarle, solo sufrir el dolor momentáneamente en silencio — **muero de hambre ¿qué cenaremos?** —

Ella lo tironeó por el cuello de su remera y lo olió, alejándolo con diversión y fingiendo seriedad, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada con sus hijos porque ese lugar estricto lo ocupaba su esposa.

— **Apestas, Alex. Ve a ducharte y luego podemos pedir una pizza** —

— **¡Que sean dos!** —exigió corriendo por los escalones y ocupando su cuarto con un portazo —

La rubia volvió a cubrirse el rostro con un brazo, recobrando fuerzas y, tras pasar los minutos y ver que Rachel no aparecía como cada noche con su bebé en brazos, se puso de pie al instante y caminó a su habitación.

— **Rach** —la llamó al ingresar. Avanzó hasta la cuna blanca que se encontraba a unos metros de la cama y sonrió ampliamente: Sophie dormía con total comodidad y su chupón parecía salirse en cualquier segundo. Colando una mano con cuidado, lo empujó contra su boca y luego le dejó una caricia en su mejilla regordeta, suave y acalorada como las de su esposa — **Rach** —repitió por lo bajo y caminando en el mayor de los silencios — **amor ¿dónde estás?** —

Tras abrir la puerta del baño, su pene se sacudió dentro de su pantalón y su cuerpo se inmovilizó allí mismo: a unos pasos y viéndose en el espejo del tocador, Rachel estaba de espalda a ella y en un conjunto de ropa interior que no conocía. Era naranja, deseando ser rojo como el calor que subía por su interior y combinado con negro, el mismo que debían tener sus ojos mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Cerró la puerta sin voltear y avanzó, sabiendo que la morena la sorprendió por el reflejo pero no se intimidó. Se pegó a ella y con una mano en su cadera le hizo saber su estado: su miembro endureciéndose una vez más por ella requería su atención y su boca entreabierta, lanzando aliento caliente, quería tocar su homónima o morder su piel.

— **Te estaba llamando** — le informó corriéndole el cabello con su nariz y acariciándole el perfil de su oreja — **que bien te ves ¿has ido al shopping?** —

— **No, estuve en casa toda la tarde y limpiando** —

— **¿Y esto?** —cuestionó apretándole los pechos y haciendo que echara sus caderas hacia atrás, sorprendida y escondiendo un gemido — **juro que nunca te lo había visto antes** —

— **Estoy estrenándolo ¿te gusta?** —se burló comenzando a moverse contra ella y Quinn gruñó, jalándole el cabello y acercándola a su rostro —

— **Es lindo…pero apuesto que se vería mejor si no estuviese** —mirándola con sensualidad a través del reflejo, le pasó la lengua a lo largo de todo su mentón y antes de morderla, liberándole finalmente el primer suspiro —

— **¿Los niños?** —

— **Aubrey al lado y Alex en la ducha… ¿no te bastó con lo de anoche?** —le preguntó besándole el hombro y Rachel se sostuvo del mueble, fingiendo desinterés y evitando ceder —

— **Oh, no, sí lo hizo** —Quinn la miró enseguida y entonces lo comprendió: los ojos marrones a través del espejo la miraban con lujuria, la punta de la lengua sobre un diente superior y una ceja alzada, demostraban el juego que su esposa comenzó y ella había caído — **solo estaba probándome este conjunto, necesitaba saber cómo me quedaba** —

— **¿Probándotelo para cuándo?** —

— **Para usarlo, Quinn ¿acaso tú no pruebas tu ropa interior?** —ella sonrió victoriosa y el gesto de felicidad en la morena se apagó, al notar cómo había perdido en sus propias reglas —

— **No de hecho y la que llevo ahora me aprieta** —

— **¿De verdad? Yo misma te compro la ropa y conozco tu talla** —Quinn curvó sus labios hacia abajo, despreocupada y la volteó al instante —

— **Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma** —

Ella guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y Rachel clavó los ojos en su bulto, cuando los sacudió con intenciones y luego le señaló que lo hiciera.

— **Cuando estés mintiendo, Quinn te pesará ¿me oyes?** —

— **Cielo, te amo ¿cómo podría mentirte? Vamos, quítate la duda** —

Disfrutando de verla arrodillarse frente a ella, la rubia le acarició el cabello y le sonrió, resumiendo en tales actos el amor que le tenía y que olvidaba en ciertas ocasiones; como los minutos posteriores, cuando la tomaría sin cuidado y se hundiría en ella hasta que Rachel le exigiera detenerse.

Las manos de la morena abrieron su cinturón y deslizaron el pantalón, antes de que ella lo alejara con una patada.

— **Tienes la piel colorada** —le dijo su esposa mientras bajaba su bóxer — **¿te duele?** —continuó preocupada y acariciándole la cintura —

— **Un poco. Quizá si lo besas como cuando Alex se golpea, me…si, así mi amor** —la incentivó al sentir los labios esparcirse lentamente por la marca — **¿lo ves? Esa ropa es pequeña para mi tamaño** —

Rachel la miró desde abajo y negó ligeramente cuando ella batió sus cejas, dominante y ordenando en esos momentos, como siempre.

Cuando un dedo acarició el largo de su pene, Quinn jadeó y echó sus caderas hacia adelante. Su miembro vacilante, golpeándose contra su propio abdomen y duro como una roca, exigía la misma atención porque el dolor acumulándose allí era mayor.

— **Te faltó ahí** —le dijo señalando en el hueso de su cadera. Rachel lo besó de inmediato — **allí también** —siguió, bajando un poco y otro más para un tercer beso — **y ahí** —

Llegando a la base de su pene, la morena clavó sus ojos en ella y le pasó la lengua a lo largo de su erección. Las primeras gotas de su líquido pre seminal salieron y entonces todo se puso en marcha para su cuerpo.

Su esposa lo rodeó con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarla, juntando la humedad suficiente para usar como lubricante. Verla de esa manera, saber que se trataba de ella y ansiosa porque ocurriera, a Quinn no le fue difícil lanzar un chorro de esperma sin poder evitarlo.

— **Demonios, Rachel…me haces sentir una estúpida adolescente** —gruñó dándole un manotazo y obligándola a ponerse de pie. La alzó sin problema y con los talones en sus glúteos, la acomodó sobre el mueble para besarla —

Su saliva abrasante, húmeda y ruidosa cuando se encontraba con la de ella solo la hacia perder el control. Las piernas reteniéndola, las manos de Rachel en su nuca y las caderas moviéndose contra la otra, la hacían anhelar el momento sin remordimiento a cruzar el límite.

Quinn tomó su pene con una mano y lo guió a la entrada de su mujer, hundiéndola con la braga y arrancándola al sentir que solo la excitaba más. Los flujos de la morena caían sin vergüenza y su vagina brillaba como una invitación.

Y la tomó sin espera.

Masajeó su pene unas veces para endurecerlo completamente y se sumergió ante los alaridos de su esposa. Ahora que se apoderó de esa cavidad caliente, apoyó las palabras de Rachel porque no, no habían tenido suficiente la noche anterior.

— **Demonios, Quinn…se siente tan bien** —la voz vencida que saturó sus oídos la hizo sonreír y comenzar a moverse. Tranquilo, lento y acompasado en un ritmo constante. Los sonidos de su semen chocando contra los flujos de la morena era de las cosas favoritas que le encantaba producir entre ambas — **¿qué esperas? ¡Más rápido!** —le exigió —

— **¿Aguantarás?** —jugó en su cuello mientras lo mordía ligeramente — **porque pensaba hacértelo tan fuerte pero gritarías de dolor** —las caderas de Rachel se detuvieron y ella la observó —

— **Hazlo** —

— **¿Segura? No quiero dañarte y…** —

— **Hazlo ¡maldita sea! ¿No ves que te quiero dentro?** —ella gruñó y le dió un puñetazo al mueble, antes de acelerar los movimientos.

Sus caderas golpeando hacia adelante y haciendo sonar sus pieles, con Rachel gritando y sus piernas abriéndose cada vez más, rodeando por completo su pene y casi succionándolo.

— **Estás mojando mis zapatos, maldición…estás empapada** —gimió Quinn cuando algunas gotas de su semen y del orgasmo de su esposa caían por el mueble y en una línea directa a su calzado —

— **Si me lo hubieras hecho bien anoche no estaría tan desesperada** —la rubia aumento el ritmo. Había golpeado justo en su ego y pagaría por eso.

Pasó las manos en su espalda y le desprendió el sostén, guiándolo a su nariz y sintiendo el calor que aún conservaba. Lo arrojó y le apretó los pechos, haciendo que Rachel se arqueara y cayera al gritar su nombre.

Sin embargo no se detuvo.

Arañando el largo de su torso, deslizó sus dedos y le masajeó el clítoris con su pulgar, sonriendo al verla estrujarse los pezones al reiniciar su deseo.

Largos minutos se dedicó a ella. Saliendo con violencia cuando iba a correrse solo para volver a hundirse hasta donde su punto de placer la detenía, una y otra vez en estocadas bruscas y donde el mueble golpeaba la pared en cada una.

Las paredes de Rachel se contrajeron en su miembro y ya no aguantaría más. Secó el sudor de su frente rápidamente y se cercó a besarla, mientras su esperma salía disparado directo a su esposa.

— **Oh, dios** —jadearon a la vez con sus frentes tocándose — **ni creas que esto me ha dolido** —agregó la morena y ella se salió.

Retrocedió unos pasos, para deleitarse con la imagen de su vagina cubierta de color blanco y de forma inevitable su pene volvió a alistarse. Se quitó la camisa y cuando volvió a verla, ambas desnudas ahora, el dedo de su esposa la llamaba y ella obedeció al instante.

Cuando volvieron a juntarse, el olor a sexo y sudor inundó a ambas pero lo ignoraron, mientras compartían un beso dulce ahora.

— **Te amo, Quinn** —le recordó y ella sonrió, hurgando en el interior de su vagina y juntando algo de líquido. Llevó el dedo a su boca y oírla chupar con dedicación, jugando con su lengua alrededor de el, hizo que un torbellino golpeara su bajo vientre y entonces aquella advertencia se cumpliría ahora —

— **Baja de ahí** —le dijo con la voz ronca. Rachel la miró, pretendiendo confusión y ella le jaló ligeramente el cabello, en una orden para que se apurara porque quería verla arrodillada otra vez — **dijiste que has estado limpiando ¿verdad?** —su esposa asintió — **bueno, aquí tienes qué limpiar** —con un ronroneo juguetón, la morena tomó su miembro y sin espera se lo llevó a la boca — **maldita sea** —jadeó al echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Las ahuecadas mejillas de Rachel, el sonido provocador y la manera en que chupaba su miembro, era solo una represalia a lo que ella iba a hacerle.

Aguantó por varios minutos. Cada vez que se movía arriba y abajo para hundirla más en su garganta o alejarla y tomar aire, la locura de Quinn se acercaba más a su desborde y entonces sucedería.

— **Si supieran que esto haces mejor que cantar…te darían vacaciones más seguido** —meditó ella y enredó ambas manos a los costados de su cabello — **diablos… ¡tu boca, Rachel!** —

La embistió con brusquedad pero una latente preocupación al dedicarle miradas y notar que lo disfrutara también. Se sumergió en lo más profundo de su garganta y eyaculó una vez más. Con menos fuerza y cantidad pero se alzó sobre sus talones y fijó la cabeza de su esposa, entregándole hasta la ultima gota y alejándose al oírla toser.

— **¿Estás bien?** —le preguntó limpiándole la comisura de sus labios —

— **¿Acaso me he quejado?** —refutó Rachel con una sonrisa — **podría pasarme todo el día con tu sabor en mi boca** —

Las vibraciones regresaron en Quinn y la flacidez de su miembro desapareció. Alzado nuevamente y mientras la morena se ponía de pie, pensó que nunca podría ser ella misma sin Rachel.

Las locuras adolescentes que las llevó a enamorarse se mantenían aún a sus 38 años y 20 de casadas. No elegiría a otra mujer ni en las noches que compartía salida con Santana y su amiga veía con lasciva a otras, olvidando con la borrachera momentáneamente a Brittany. Ella solo las observaba y pensaba que nunca ninguna se vería como su esposa y, entonces, llegaba a casa sobria y se lo demostraba.

— **Quiero terminar en nuestra cama** —le dijo de repente, como una mascota a su dueño señalando la puerta de casa, en urgencia de salir por sus paseos diarios.

Rachel le tomó la mano y la pegó a su espalda. Y caminaron de esa manera, besándole el cuello y acariciándole todo el cuerpo mientras oía las risas de su esposa.

Y aunque le dedicaron una mirada a su adormilada hija, las primeras penetraciones fueron lentas y tranquilas. Cuando Rachel mordió su labio inferior y se frotaba contra el colchón para más profundidad, Quinn se salió y la volteó. Se hundió en una violenta estocada y retuvieron aire, antes de comenzar a gemir.

Arrodillada y con sus caderas alzadas, la morena empuñó sus manos en la frazada al sentir a su esposa masajear sus pechos. Lo hacía tan delicado como excitante que su frente se fue contra el colchón y ahogó allí sus alaridos de placer.

— **¿Quieres que botemos estas sábanas también?** —jugó ella, rememorando su encuentro de meses atrás y que les dió su tercer hijo. Casi desfallecida, Rachel solo asintió y con un ligero murmullo —

Quinn sonrió satisfecha, marcando una velocidad desmedida porque quería el orgasmo de su esposa rodeando su pene y brindándole el calor que necesitaba. Sosteniendo su cintura, respiró agitada de pie tras ella y finalmente Rachel apretó su vagina deliciosamente.

Se salió y, al verla girar su rostro para reclamarle, le guiñó un ojo antes de hundirse furiosamente una última vez. Su semen se mezcló con los flujos de su esposa y ambos caían a las sábanas que luego tirarían.

Permanecieron quietas, intentando recuperarse y ella se dejó caer, aplastando a Rachel en el proceso.

— **Te amo, Rach** —le dijo al dejarle un beso en la espalda y arrojarse a un lado.

La morena sin embargo no se movió y luego de unos minutos lanzó una suave y angelical risa.

— **Vas a tener que comprarme el mismo conjunto, Quinn** —le reclamó al acostarse sobre ella — **ni siquiera pude estrenarlo** —la rubia la abrazó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza, antes de acariciarle dulcemente el cabello —

— **Solo si terminará como el de hoy** —aseguró.

Con sus cuerpos húmedos aún, Rachel se deslizó sobre ella y guió su miembro a la entrada con tanta facilidad que Quinn apretó los dientes para no jadear en voz alta.

Su esposa se burló con una sonrisa en sus labios:

— **¿Quién ha dicho que hemos terminado?** —

* * *

Aubrey empuñó un cojín contra su pecho y apretó los ojos, intentando que nada más se colara en sus oídos.

— **¡Quinn!** —

— **¿Qué no se cansan?** —le preguntó Kim, la única hija de la pareja vecina y quién creció junto a ella — **¡son las dos de la mañana!** —

— **¡Rachel!... ¡Maldita sea!** —allí iban de vuelta y la chica se quitó de la cama. Tomó un zapato y lo arrojó por la ventana, errándole al tiro para sus madres y nuevamente el grito placentero de Rachel la obligó a tapar sus orejas —

— **¿Ahora vuelan cosas desde este cuarto?** —se coló Santana al ver desde el suyo caer algo. Las adolescentes solo se arrojaron contra sus camas y se quejaron frustradas —

— **Ve por las vecinas y diles que se callen** —pidió Kim —

— **Oh, no, me temo que será imposible, hija mía. Allí, en eso que escuchan, está mi próximo gran contrato millonario. Duérmanse ya que solo están escuchando lo de siempre** —les dijo al tomar el picaporte y salir — **es solo el matrimonio de al lado. Nada de otro mundo** —

* * *

— **¿Segura que estás bien?** —le preguntó Rachel, sentada en los glúteos de su esposa y acariciándole la espalda. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa a pesar de que no podía verla — **tienes muchos rasguños y la piel roja** —

— **Estoy bien, amor. Ya, ven a dormir** —

— **Espera, debo tener una pomada por aquí** —estirando sus brazos a la mesa de luz, buscó en el cajón del lado de Quinn y tomó una pequeña botella, sumamente pequeña y abrió la boca sorprendida —

— **¿La encontraste?** — cuestionó la rubia con la voz pesada. El sol estaba comenzando a salir y ellas ni siquiera habían dormido. Ni siquiera habían dejado la cama, en realidad, solo diez minutos en la noche, cuando de manera rápida Quinn calentó la cena para Alex y ella alimentaba a Sophie — **¿Rach?** —

— **No** —respondió al destapar el envase y gesticular con asco: olía horrible y Santana se lo había entregado como un perfume que despertaría la pasión en una pareja. Bueno, desde ya creía que no iba a funcionar y, como olvidó usarlo en cada encuentro sexual desde la noche anterior, roció apenas su cuello y la cabeza de su esposa se alzó al instante —

— **¿Pero qué demonios es ese olor? ¿Es el pañal de Sophie?** —Rachel apretó los labios y le dejó un beso en donde comenzaba su espina dorsal —

— **Seguramente. Descansa, iré a cambiarla** —

— **De acuerdo pero no tardes** —

Y no lo hizo. Aprovechando que su esposa parecía dormir, se perdió dentro del baño y enjuagó su cuello. Se echó su acostumbrado perfume, aquel que tanto le gustaba a Quinn y regresó a la cama.

Se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió de golpe, cuando su esposa se pegó a ella y la erección entre sus glúteos fue notable.

— **¿Ese es el perfume que te regalé?** —le preguntó con una mano entre sus piernas, tocando sin pudor su vagina y masajeando sus labios inferiores. Ella jadeó, asintiendo y sus pezones volvieron a erguirse — **genial** —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Quinn alzara su pierna y buscara penetrarla sin dificultad.

Lo extraño no fue que pasaran otras horas dándose placer y luego sus rostros cansadas las delataran. Para eso deseaban con tanto fervor los fines de semana.

Lo raro, para Quinn, fue regresar del trabajo el lunes y ver a su vecina llorar contra la mesa de su cocina. Rachel a un lado solo bebía un vaso de agua tranquilamente y parecía divertirse de las quejas de Santana López.

— **¿Qué le sucede?** —le preguntó al llegar a ella y dejarle un beso en los labios. Su esposa chistó sin importancia —

— **Nada, ya no es presidenta de su área…parece que su última creación fue un fracaso** —

— **Vaya, lo siento, Santana** —se lamento al mirarla pero la latina solo alzó su mano y le enseñó el dedo medio — **¿y ahora qué hice?** —

— **Nada mi amor** —murmuró Rachel acariciando la solapa de su camisa — **solo son cosas de ella** —

— **Sabia que debía esperar a Britt y probarlo con ella** —dijo Santana dejando la silla y caminando a la puerta — **son el peor matrimonio que se puede pedir como vecinas ¡El peor!** —exclamó al cerrar con fuerza.

Adentro, Quinn rascó su cuello, completamente confundida.

Rachel solo lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

 **Y este shot es lo que sale cuando ves un programa familiar y super cómico (si alguna argentina lee, era Casados con hijos, lo mejor que la tv argentina pudo haber hecho ) y encima no tiene sentido pero bueno, no sé por qué de alguna manera me gustó.. En fin, si llegaron hasta acá y les gustó, que bueno porque lo escribí en unos minutos y fue una distracción.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo?**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario hubiese obligado a Lea hacer un video de Burn with you porque semejante canción lo merece .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


End file.
